encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sikreto
Secret is the 156th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaSikreto Plot Summary In Lireo After acquiring the Brilyante ng Hangin, Hara Avria, (still in Cassiopea's body), now proceeds to steal the other remaining Brilyantes. As she was about to do it, Cassiopea's consciousness then tried to stop her, but Avria's soul overpowered her, for she can now control Cassiopea's body and will, therefore she cannot do anything to stop Avria from acquiring the Brilyantes. The only thing Cassiopea can do now is to just escape her own body and fight Avria to stop her. As Avria tries to get the next Brilyante (Brilyante ng Lupa), Hara Danaya, who was in her own chambers, felt that her gem is in danger. Mashna Muros and Aquil then arrives, and informed her of what is happening in the palace right now. Feeling that the Brilyantes will be stolen by the thief Muros and Aquil mentioned, they then proceeded to the room where the Brilyantes are kept. Avria then finally got her hands on the Brilyante ng Lupa. As she felt the confidence within her, she told Cassiopea that she cannot do anything to stop her from getting all of them. Inside her body, Cassiopea finally got the upper hand on Avria's Ivtre. Avria was confused, wondering where doe Cassiopea gets this power after many times of defeating her. She replied that her love for the Diwatas is her strength and her source of her power to escape from Avria's wrath. Moments later, Hara Danaya, Muros and Aquil arrived outside the room and they found the dead soldiers who were guarding it. They were joined by Hara Pirena and they informed her of what happened. As they were about to enter the room, the new Etherians (who were sent by Ether to buy Avria time to steal all the Brilyantes) arrived to stop them. Soon enough, Rama Ybrahim and his forces arrived as well to help them defeat the warriors. Back in Cassiopea's body, she finally defeated Avria's soul and ultimately escaped her own possessed body. Felt that the weakened queen needed the help now, Ether then sent Asval to kill Cassiopea and to save Avria. As they fought, Cassiopea took back the two brilyantes stolen from the Diwatas and took Avria down. Asval arrives and knocked Cassiopea unconscious. He then helped Avria to escape, but not without the Brilyantes. Asval informed her that the Brilyante ng Apoy has a rightful keeper (Pirena) and it will not fall into her hands, so he suggested to steal the Brilyante ng Diwa because it has no real keeper. Avria then took posession of it and proceeded to escape, leaving the real Cassiopea and the other two Brilyantes that she previously stole behind. After overpowering the new Etherians, Danaya, Pirena, Ybrahim and the others finally got inside the room. They then saw Cassiopea with the Brilyantes, but they thought she was about to steal it. Still feeling suspicious, they commanded Muros and Mayka to arrest the First Hara for crimes of threatening the people of Encantadia and for stealing the Brilyante ng Diwa (which they noticed that it was missing). Cassiopea tried to explain what happened to her but they will not listen, and they led her to the prison for questioning. Afterwards, Lira and Mira learned about Cassiopea's arrest and they quickly went to them. They encountered her being led to prison and Lira saw that the real Cassiopea returned. Mira is still suspicious about her, but it soon went away when Cassiopea recognized them when Lira asked her where was the last time they saw each other. Muros and Aquil are still not convinced even the Sang'gres tried their best to do so, so they have to follow orders. As they arrived in prison, Lira and Mira were not allowed to go inside, but they thought of an idea on how to get through past the guards: their Ivictus power. Inside the prison, Cassiopea tried to convince Pinunong Imaw and the others that she is back in her normal self, but to no success. Hara Danaya and the others arrived. Growing impatient, Hara Pirena tried to squeeze information and the missing Brilyante from Cassiopea through violence, but Rama Ybrahim stopped her. Danaya then let Cassiopea explain everything that happened; about how the Bathalumang Ether resurrected Avria and formed the new Etheria, and how she was possessed by Avria's soul to deceive them all to get all the Brilyantes from the Diwatas. After learning all of this, Danaya, Pirena, Ybrahim and all of the people inside that prison now know what is the great danger ahead of them. In Etheria In the throneroom, Bathalumang Ether is waiting for Avria's return when Hera Andora, Asval and Amarro arrived. They were wondering where their queen was and they are just waiting for her orders to attack the Diwatas. Ether then told them that there is nothing to worry about Hara Avria and she's now on Lireo to acquire all the Brilyantes the Diwatas cared about. The three wondered why she did not let them help her, but the Bathaluman told them that she herself will be a faster way of infiltrating Lireo because Avria is in Cassiopea's body. She also informed them that even she fails to acquire them all, one brilyante is enough, because its power is also enough as it is vital for her full return. Moments later, Asval arrived with weakened Hara Avria (after Ether sending him to Lireo to help the fallen queen). Ether saw this and then commanded the Etherians warriors to leave them. Avria then informed Ether that she acquired the Brilyante ng Diwa and the Bathaluman told her that it is enough to bring her back to power. Avria was then put by Ether inside an Etherian coffin with the Brilyante ng Diwa reviving and empowering her Ivtre and body, and to strengthen her power for her eventual return. Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 32